Shaun of the Dead:Bringing back the Cricket Bat
by Rook-13
Summary: A few Zombies have Escaped a Circus and are reeking Havoc. It is up to Shaun, Liz and three teens to take care of them.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaun of the Dead or the characters, but I do own the characters not in the movie 

Prologue 

The president is sitting at his desk as a man bursts through his doors, "SIR WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM! Three zombies have escaped from a circus and have turned the rest of the circus into the living dead!" the man pauses to catch his breathe "Apparently the city that this happened in doesn't know, I got this information from the circus master before he...turned"

The president reflects on what the man just said then speaks "we don't need a nation wide crisis, we need a small group of natural born zombie slayers"

"Just what I was thinking sir, I heard about a man and women who slayed a bar full of zombies." he tosses the folder on the presidents desk. The president opens the folder showing a man in his late twenties to early thirties.

"Who the hell is this?"

"His name is Shaun and the girl is Liz, combined they have more then forty confirmed slayings"

"Sounds good let him pick the rest of the five man team"

R&R :)


	2. The President

Chapter 1: The President

"Look Shaun you can't keep Ed forever! What if he escapes and changes us? Have you thought about that!" Liz says this while heading to the shed with Shaun hot on her heels. In her hand is a Winchester rifle, when they got back into the bar's basement they found Ed still clutching it. Shaun took the rifle and Ed home.

"Liz, he's my flat mate... or used to be," Shaun grabs the rifle, " What if they find a cure? He'll be the same old Ed! " Shaun starts heading back to his house "I've trained him he doesn't bite people, well at least me" Shaun looks at a dog house, something is inside. "If you want to take your anger out on something, shoot Phillip!" The doghouse starts to shake and a hand comes out.

"Shaun you're picking your best friend over your father!" Liz says in disgust "Fine you have a four months then Ed is dead"

"Hun, Ed is dead"

"Whatever!" Liz says throwing up her hands and going back into the house

"Shaun Looks at the Shed "You owe me one." he looks over at the hand that came out of the dog house and cocks the rifle. BANG! BULLSEYE! The pinky flies of the hand and the hand rushes back into the doghouse "I'm getting better!"

Shaun enters the house just as the phone begins to ring. He checks caller ID. Blocked, it could be Karen from the army base up the road. Shaun picks up the phone "Ello?"

"Is this Shaun?"

"I'm not interested in any more zombie snacks they made Ed pass gas like crazy!" Shaun slams the phone down

RING RING! Shaun picks up the phone "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"

"Hello Shaun this is the president of the United States..."

Shaun pulls the phone line out of the wall. "People will say the craziest things to sell you things."

Hours pass before there is a knock at the door. Shaun opens the door to find two men in black trench coats and aviator glasses at the door "Shaun?"

"Look I paid my rent. So piss off"

The guards look at each other then back to Shaun "We are the secret service and you and Liz need to come with us."

"Look pal if your looking to kidnap us you should of just put a gun to my head." Shaun slams the door. "Liz did you hire some guys to try and kidnap me so you could kill Ed and make it look like he tried to attack you again?"

" No. Remember the last time you broke that one mans nose with your bloody cricket bat. Why?"

"Two guys claiming to be the secret service wanted me and you to come with them...wait did you hire some one else to kill Ed?"

There is another knock at the door. Liz starts walking to the door "If I hired some one else wouldn't they just go into the backyard and shoot him?" Liz opens the door to find the President of the United States on her doorstep. "H-Hello, c-can I help you?"

"Yes ma'm you and you and Shaun have been chosen to pick a five man...or woman team to slay these creatures"

"By slay you mean kill right?"

"Well to kill something they have to be living then killed dead. We just chose slay for kicks really I guess we could have chosen terminate...Yeah! Terminate, I think I found a new word" and with that he walks back into his limo and off the limo goes."

"Liz they didn't kidnap you did they?" Shaun asks this while peeking around the corner making sure no one was holding a gun.

"No, but we have to go on a hunt for some zombies."

"Don't say that!"

"What?"

"That."

"What!"

"The zed word."

"Fine, but we have to get a team together."

"Fine, just don't say that word."

"Ok well let's get working on our team of slayers after I get some rest."

"Ok I'm going to go play with Ed." Shaun says this already out the sliding glass door.

"Okay make sure he doesn't bite you."

-------------------------------------------------------------  
R&R please :D


	3. The Team

Chapter 2: The Team

As Liz came down to the kitchen she was surprised to find Shaun talking to three teenage kids. "What are these kids doing her?" Liz asked. She didn't like strangers in the house.

"This is our team." Shaun replies "This is," Shaun says this while pointing to the only male teenager "Cody, or we like to call him 'Donut'. He Chuckle one time won three boxes of donuts for beating up Pete under four minutes. It was quite funny. Anyway he and these two lovely young ladies took shelter in a sporting goods store. They each grabbed a rifle and all of them had a larger kill count then us, the only reason the President didn't go to them first was because he thought they were dead."

Cody was 14 when the outbreak happened. It just so happened him; his cousin Taylor, and girlfriend Abby were on a vacation in London visiting Shaun when a guy tried to eat them. They ran and found that the man was surprisingly slow and easily out ran him. They ran to their hotel to find it torn up like a fight broke out. They then found a TV on at the bar that's when the broadcast of a man said that people were biting and infecting people and the only way to stop them was to remove the head or smash the brain. The man also said to stay indoors. Easy for him to say he was in a secure facility, they were in a hotel that might have rooms full of these things. So they ran to a sports shop a block down the street called Rob's Rifles and Other Sporting Goods. They ran into a few of the crazed people but they easily out ran them just like the other man. They went straight to the rifle section grabbed a few rifles and started blasting. They were thought dead because when the soldiers finally arrived they hid in the warehouse part of the store till the men were gone.

"Well aren't they a bit young?" Liz asks with a worried look across her face.

"I guess, but Hun these kids are pros at killing those creatures. Anyway the girl on his right is his cousin Taylor she is the fastest person I've ever met and also the craziest, and Abby! She could kill anything with her katanas she found in the store."

"Three things: One; the president says you slay the zom- I mean creatures not kill. Two; How do you know they are pros? And Three; How do you know them?"

"Oh. Well if they can take out over forty each I say they are pros. I met them when Cody's mum sent him, Taylor, and Abby into the store to buy a TV. They were a hoot. Then Cody's mum said that she had an emergency and that they needed to stay with me for a bit so when Ed came I took them to the Winchester-"

"YOU TOOK THEM TO A PUB!"

" Uhh yeah-but don't worry Cody called his mum and she said it was fine since the place looked harmless and would meet them there later."

"Shaun... sometimes."

"Look Liz these kids are okay. Besides do you know anyone else who killed-"

"Slayed."

"-Slayed whatever. Do you know anyone else who SLAYED one of those creature?"

"Errr, no."

"EXACTLY Liz!"

"Just able to find some one else who has slayed these things is great in it self."

"Fine."

"GREAT! Now, whose with me?" Shaun puts his hand in front of him, and then Cody puts his hand on Shaun's.

"You know me Shaun I'll always be in on this kinda crap."

Abby's hand followed "If he's in I'm in"

"Same her" Taylor put out her hand

Liz was surprised that these kids didn't look even a bit scared. She had to admit if that crap happened when she was that young she would have flipped. Now she was the only one left. "Okay but Shaun, if something happens to these kids it's your fault." Liz rested her hand on top of Taylor's.

"Yes m'am."

This was the team, a team that had no idea what was gonna go down when they got to the camp ground or who/what they would meet...

Are these teens as good as Shaun says they are:o ...  
R&R please and thanks :P


	4. A Bump in the Road

Chapter 3: A Bump in the Road

After hours of trying to reach the president he finally showed up at the door. Why? No one knew. No one knew why he looked so grim either. It was only after he got them in his limo that he started to explain. "We have a bump in the road," as soon as the words left the presidents mouth thoughts raced through everyone's head, " the rest of the town, now code named Hell on Earth has turned. Your services will not be required we are just gonna bomb the city.

"No! I want survivors to escape before then, at least let us have a few days to get them together." Cody had seen people die before; loved ones just ran away and did nothing as their parents, aunts, uncles, even children were eaten. Not this time Cody was gonna help who ever was still alive no matter what.

"I can't let you do that, besides, you're a kid."

This got Cody mad. The last person to call him a kid was Pete and Pete had the broken nose to prove Cody didn't like being noted as a worthless being because he was younger then the people he hung around. "Look you ASSWIPE! I don't care if I have to steal a helicopter and fly it to the city. I will get the survivors!"

"There's a problem with your plan."

"What the hell is that!"

"You don't know where 'Hell on Earth' is."

Crap there goes Cody's idea. Time for plan 'B' "Look Mr. President if you bomb one of your own cities America might want to know why and if you tell them the truth America will go into a nation wide crisis. Send soldiers and they'll know something is up there too. If they even have an inkling of another outbreak you'll lose your next election. What's your move?" The president shifted in his seat, good Cody struck a nerve. Cody hoped the man hadn't served a second term or he might have to go another path.

"Fine you have three days then I'm blaming the mess on you."

"Whatever, we may only need 4 hours if the town is small. Now for equipment, what do we get?"

" I kinda what my Cricket bat back."

" But we'll need ranged weaponry too, you can't kill a hundred zombies with just a cricket bat." Liz was happy to put her two cents into the conversation.

" We got a basement full of weapons in the basement of the FBI headquarters."

"Good." Cody wanted to get his hands on a few grenades if he could.

" Can we stop at our house first for my Winchester and Cricket bat?"

"Shaun, honey."

"Yes Liz?"

"We are still at our house."

"Ohhh... uhhh, be right back."

A half an hour later they were ready to hop on air force one. Cody stopped before entering the terminal and thought a second then spoke aloud. " It was a circus that first turned right?"

"Yeah what's your point?"

" I wonder if there gonna be Clown Zombies..."

--------------------  
AHHHH! bet your all at the edge of your seats:D R&R


	5. The Ammo Depot

Chapter 4: The Ammo Depot

In the basement of the FBI headquarters there was everything from a flare gun to a rocket launcher. The agreement on weapons was the teens could only carry handguns, SMGs, rifle, and shotguns. This kept the younger ones from carrying around rocket launchers and other weapons that could blow the whole team up if used incorrectly. As for the two 'Chaperones' they could have anything. At the moment Shaun was having a leather smith make a sheath for

His cricket bat. Other weapons that Shaun was thinking of using were: a 9mm cop issue beretta and Mp5 SMG. Liz thought that wasn't enough and grabbed a few frag grenades, a sawn off shotgun, two .34 Caliber revolvers, and two tommy guns.

"Don't you have any swords?" Shaun whined. He wanted a samurai sword just like his favorite video game character Raiden did in MetalGear Solid 2 did.

"We have a fine selection of combat knives." One of the Secret service men said.

"That'll have to do" Shaun said looking gloom. At least he could look like Sam Fisher from Splinter Cell

"HEY! KID! You can't handle one of those!" One of the other men said pointing at Cody who was picking up a Dirty Harry style .44 Magnum

"You said we could have pistols next time be more clear when you tell a kid what he can and can't have." Cody said with a smirk on his face. The mans face when as red as blood as Cody took the .44 Magnum and stuck it one of his holsters then picked up another one and stuck it in the other. "Got any extra ammo?"

"We'll get to that in a sec, so if you're in a hurry for ammo hurry your ass up!" The man feels a hand on his shoulder and spins around, "WHAT?"

It's Liz, "You shouldn't be so mean he's just a kid. Do you have chil..." her voice trails off as he looks over to see Shaun slashing around a machete and a smaller knife

"SIR!" Shaun stops swinging

"What, I was only testing it out."

"Sir that knife you hold is what we call a bladed grenade, to stab it into an enemy and press the black button." Shaun does this and the blade shoots into the ceiling. "The you press the red button a BOOM! it explodes." Shaun is just about to press the red button when Liz takes the knife away.

"Shaun you could have killed us." Liz says in disapproval

"I wasn't really gonna press it...well until we got outside."

While the guards were tied up with Shaun and his three-foot machete swing practice Cody grabbed a duffle bag and filled it with two LAWS rocket launchers, five frag grenades, a SAW heavy machine gun, and Desert Eagle. Cody then went 'Shopping' for more weapons; he grabbed a M14 Carbine with a scope and a riot shotgun. Abby and Taylor on the other hand were grabbing Tec 9s, Uzis, Glocks, anything that was fully automatic that they could use one handed.

"Let's get to the ammo and how about any clothes I want a cowboy hat and big trench coat." Cody said swinging his M14 over his shoulder. Cody was planning to use the trench coat as cover for his weapons he wasn't allowed to have.

"Okay follow me this way." the mans face was no longer blood red but it was still a rosy pink color.

He first grabbed a cowboy hat and trench coat for Cody, "Here you go, Tex."

He then led them into a room that was as big as the other one but this room was lined with boxes upon boxes of ammo.

"Where is the ammo for these babies?" Cody said pulling out both of his .44 magnums"

The mans face returned to the blood red as he pointed to a corner filled with teal and brown boxes " Teal is what your looking for."

"Thanks partner." Cody tipped his hat at the man.

"And for these." Abby said holding out a Tec 9 and a Glock

" The mags over in that isle over there" the man said his face still red and looking at Cody fill his ammo belts with .44 caliber bullets.

"We should have a name!" Shaun said while picking up a red box and ammo belt, "Cody, catch. Those babies are for the Winchester."

"Thanks." Cody said catching the box and belt.

"How bout the Slayers?" Liz said, "I mean we are slaying zombies

"Nah." Shaun shook his head "Too common of a name"

Abby spoke up "How bout Reaper Corps.?"

"I like it." Liz said loading a revolver

"Me too." Taylor said

"Me three." Shaun said. They all looked at Cody who was still loading his ammo belt

"HEY! If I say no she'll kill me so I like it."

"Alright we're Reaper Corps. then." Shaun said smiling gleefully

Taylor cocked her glock back "Lets see those clown zombies choke on this!"

--------------------------------------------------------  
MUhahahahaha NOW its gettin good XD comment please :D


	6. Don't Worry I'll Be Fine

Chapter 5: Don't worry I'll be Fine

As the chopper lifted off the ground Cody checked his ammo supply. "This should last me a few days" Cody thought

Shaun was holding his cricket bat so tight his knuckes turned white. He remember how much was taken from him, his mom, his best friend, his step dad, and even that twat David. He was worried that Liz would be taken from him this time.

It ws an estimated 2 hours before they would touch down on the out skirts of Hell on Earth. They all tried to keep smiles on each others face. It didn't help that they just leaned that the town's poplutaion was 1,600. That was 1,595 more then them. They guessed that maybe 10 to 15 people at least would still be alive. They had an extra duffle bag of 9mm berettas for survivors.

Cody no longer wore his cowboy hat. Instead he wore an orange bandana. This was the same bandana that he was wearing when Abby first kissed him. The cowboy hat was now on Shaun's head who was pretending to be Clint Eastwood. The impersonation was crappy but he still put smiles on everyone's face, even the pilot who was trying not to laugh had a smirk on his face.

Cody looked over at Abby and he for the first time since the outbreak he became scared. Not because he was going into a town full of zombies, but he was scared for Abby. If he ever had the choice to shoot her or have her bite him he didn't know what he'd choose. " Everybody." Cody said this now looking at the floor. They all looked up. "If I get bit promise me you'll shoot me." He then looked up and gazed into everyone's eyes seeing that his words struck them hard. Cody was asking them to kill him if he was bit that they would put a bullet in him.

It was quiet for most of the rest of the trip. Everybody just looked at each other and tried to run out the images of there helpless friend on the ground and having to shoot them. Shaun finally spoke up. " Stick together while in buildings and in alley ways. Then spread out on streets."

Liz was thinking about how they were gonna get all the survivors together. "How are we gonna get all the survivors together?"

" Well we'll just keep shouting and people will hear and they'll comeout there doors Duh Liz." Shaun said

"No we can't do that." Liz retorted

"Why not?" Shaun asked with a puzzled look upon his face.

"If we do that all of the zombies will hear us."

"That's what we have weapons for!"

" We don't have enough ammo for sixteen thousand people!"

Shaun sat quietly now thinking of a way to justify his his yelling method.

"Radio." Abby spoke up

That's why Cody liked Abby so much everything that cameout of her mouth was well thought out. "That works, maybe a broadcast over the radio and if we can find the cop staion we can steal a SWAT van and mega phone and do Shaun's idea too." Taylor said

Shaun looked up at Taylor "YEAH! See my idea wasn't that stupid."

"We are two minutes away from the LZ" the pilot yelled into the cabin.

Everyone's heart started to beat extremely fast. They all sat in silence as the chopper finally touched down.

As they were all unloading Cody took Abby aside "If anything happens to you I'll go crazy so please don't die."

Abby grabbed Cody by the shoulders and pressed her face against his giving him a long kiss. "Don't worry I'll be fine."


End file.
